harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dedalus Diggle
|hidea= |job= |house= |loyalty=*Diggle family *Order of the Phoenix **Advance Guard *Harry Potter }} Dedalus Diggle (fl. 1964) was a British wizard and a member of the Order of the Phoenix who fought in the First and the Second Wizarding War against Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He was a member of the Advance Guard in 1995 and he fought in several battles of both wars. He also escorted the Dursleys to a safe place in 1997. Biography Early life Dedalus was born in 1964 or earlier into a wizarding family. First Wizarding War Dedalus lived in Kent and never had any sense, according to Minerva McGonagall. He became a member of the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation led and founded by Albus Dumbledore, in order to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He was thought to have been responsible for a downpour of shooting stars in Kent to celebrate the downfall of Lord Voldemort, an act that was deemed foolish and irresponsibly by Minerva McGonagall. Between the wars in 1991]] Dedalus was presumably one of the members of the Order of the Phoenix assigned to discreetly keep a close eye on Harry Potter seen as he once met the Boy-Who-Lived during his early childhood in a shop. He bowed to Harry, for which his Aunt Petunia furiously interrogated him as to how Diggle knew him. He met Harry formally on the day Rubeus Hagrid first brought Harry into the Leaky Cauldron on their way to purchase school supplies, and shook his hand about five times. Second Wizarding War inside 4 Privet Drive, preparing to escort Harry Potter to safety]] Diggle rejoined the Order to fight in the Second Wizarding War, after Lord Voldemort's rebirth. In 1995, Diggle was part of the Advance Guard escorting Harry from Privet Drive to 12 Grimmauld Place, along with fellow members Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, and Emmeline Vance. Dursleys' departure Diggle, along with Hestia Jones, was assigned by the Order of the Phoenix to manage the Dursleys' departure from Privet Drive. When he and Hestia Jones arrived, he greeted the Dursleys as "Harry Potter's relatives", something that annoyed Vernon Dursley. In an attempt to make conversation, he also commented that all the knobs and buttons in a Muggle car would confuse him. He also sported a large pocket watch kept in his waistcoat that shouted at him to "Hurry up!" when late. His house was burned down by Death Eaters after the Fall of the Ministry of Magic, in an attempt to harm members of the Order. Diggle was not present, as he was in hiding with Hestia and the Dursleys. Physical appearance Diggle was described as a tiny, excitable man who often wore a purple top hat. - "Harry Potter!” squeaked an excited voice, the moment Harry had opened the door; a small man in a mauve top hat". Personality and traits Diggle was a person who was often very cheerful, enthusiastic and friendly. He was excited when he learned about Voldemort's downfall, and he started to admire Harry Potter. He also thought that he would flatter Vernon Dursley by telling that it was very clever to drive, and that he could not drive a car, however, this simply angered Vernon. Diggle also thought that he and Hestia Jones would be best friends with the Dursleys, showing he was a very friendly and good-natured wizard, but also perhaps somewhat naive, as he did not expect the Dursleys to be as unpleasant as they really were. He was also perhaps somewhat clumsy and careless, as Minerva McGonagall told Albus Dumbledore she never thought he had much common sense, when telling Dumbledore she believed him to be responsible for causing a downfall of shooting stars across Kent, a feat which was witnessed by Muggles and regarded as highly unusual. Magical abilities and skills *'Magical aptitude': It is likely that Dedalus Diggle was a fairly talented wizard, having become a loyal member of the Order of the Phoenix and survived the First Wizarding War, in which he actively participated in the efforts to free the magical community from the grasp of the Dark Forces under Lord Voldemort's command. He was presumably also a very capable duellist, having survived that long. It was also widely thought of that he was responsible for magically causing a downfall of shooting stars across Kent celebrating Voldemort's defeat in early November 1981, an act both considered impressive but also irresponsible by other wizards, particularly Minerva McGonagall. *'Charms': Dedalus was capable of producing a non-corporeal Patronus Charm, which is a mark of superior magical ability and talent, implying he was a highly accomplished wizard with considerable proficiency for charm-work. *'Flying': Dedalus was an accomplished broomstick flyer; he was a member of the Advance Guard who successfully escorted Harry Potter to 12 Grimmauld Place via broomstick flight. Relationships Harry Potter ]] After learning that Voldemort had lost his powers Diggle started to admire Harry Potter, because he was the reason of Voldemort's downfall. He has also bowed to Harry several times during the latter's childhood, but Harry didn't know who he was and why he bowed to him. Harry officially met Diggle in 1991, at the Leaky Cauldron. He was surprised when Harry told that he remembered him. Diggle was also a member of the Advance Guard, a group of members of the Order that came to escort Harry from 4 Privet Drive to 12 Grimmauld Place. He got angry when Remus Lupin attempted to introduce Diggle to Harry, as they had already met. Diggle met Harry again in 1997, when he and Hestia Jones came to rescue the Dursleys from Death Eaters. Albus Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore knew Diggle through the Order of the Phoenix. They probably fought along in several battles, and, after Voldemort's first defeat, Diggle was excited. When Minerva McGonagall disapproved Diggle's behaviour (because she thought that he could be seen by Muggles), Dumbledore justified him, telling that "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." Dumbledore and Diggle also fought along in the Second Wizarding War. It is unknown how Diggle reacted when he learned about Dumbledore's death. The Dursleys ]] Diggle first met the Dursleys, a Muggle family, in 1997. Diggle, along with fellow member of the Order Hestia Jones, went to the Dursleys' house to help them hide from Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Vernon Dursley was a Muggle who disliked wizards and magic in general. Diggle attempted to flatter Vernon by telling him that he was very clever for being able to drive, and that he himself could never drive a car. That made Vernon very angry, saying that "he didn't know even how to drive!" Despite this, Diggle thought that he and the Dursleys would be best friends. It is unknown what happened after their departure. However, it is possible, though unlikely, that they became friendly after that. Order of the Phoenix members ]] Diggle possibly knew all the members of the Order of the Phoenix, and had a good relationship with Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, as well as other members. He appears to have had a good relationship with fellow members Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Elphias Doge, Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance, and Hestia Jones, as they were all members of the Advance Guard in 1995. However, when Remus Lupin introduced Diggle to Harry Potter, Diggle got angry, saying that they had already met. Diggle and Hestia Jones were also the ones who helped the Dursleys hide from Death Eaters in 1997. Emmeline Vance was killed by Death Eaters in 1996, as were Alastor Moody in 1997, and Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks in 1998. It is unknown how Diggle reacted when he learned of their deaths. Minerva McGonagall disapproved of Diggle's excited behaviour after Voldemort's first defeat, but Albus Dumbledore justified him, telling that the wizards had years to celebrate something. Minerva and Diggle were both members of the second Order of the Phoenix and fought in several battles. Etymology *Daedalus (the more common spelling) was a craftsman and inventor in Greek mythology. He fled Greece and went to the island of Crete. There he built the labyrinth, a maze that held the Minotaur, a monster man with the head of a bull. Daedalus tried to escape King Minos of Crete, so he built wings of wax and feathers for himself and his son, Icarus. They flew like birds into the sky. Icarus flew too closely to the sun, fell into the ocean, and drowned. *Diggle may refer to the English word giggle, meaning to laugh. Behind the scenes *Dedalus Diggle is portrayed by David Brett in . Appearances * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Dädalus Diggel fr:Dedalus Diggle ru:Дедалус Дингл it:Dedalus Lux pl:Dedalus Diggle Category:Advance Guard Diggle, Dedalus Diggle, Dedalus Diggle, Dedalus Diggle, Dedalus